<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Did You Say? by JetGirl1832</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088331">What Did You Say?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832'>JetGirl1832</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day by Day [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, internal musing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Grantaire should pay attention more often...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Day by Day [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Did You Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grantaire's head was on the table as he was focused on the condensation that had gathered on the glass in front of him, he was most certainly not paying attention to Enjolras who was speaking passionately about... Something. But Enjolras was always speaking passionately about something, why did he need to pay attention when everyone else around him was doing just that. They might be dating but that didn't mean that Grantaire was about to change his ways drastically. </p><p>"We need equality across the board!" Enjolras declared, "even booze for all!"</p><p>
  <i>What?</i>
</p><p>Grantaire raised his head and looked around the the cafe in pure confusion... Enjolras was talking about free alcohol, had hell frozen over? What in the world was going on? "Alcohol?"</p><p>However the smirk on the blonde's face makes Grantaire feel utterly betrayed, "Wait... You were just trying to get me to pay attention weren't you?"</p><p>"Well you're listening, aren't you?" Enjolras raised his brow.</p><p>The two of them stared each other down for a moment their blue eyes meeting for a moment and there was silence from the rest of their gathered friends. Grantaire let out a huff and glowered, "I hate how much I love you." He then slumped down and lay his head back down on the table, now even more determined than ever to ignore Enjolras.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a>Prompt: "I hate how much I love you."</a>.</p><p>Tomatopudding  and I are doing a joint prompt challenge. One fic/ficlet per day, same fandom, same pairing, same prompt.</p><p>You can find her take on today's prompt <a href="%E2%80%9DURL%E2%80%9D">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>